Life Change
by kcrazycomics
Summary: Levi is a girl with a messed up life. She's been hurt to many times for her to count. She works at a strip club called Survey Corps. One day she is feed up with her bosses shit, and deiceds to leave her job and ends up meeting the love of her life and his name is , Eren Yeager. Fem!LevixMale!Eren
1. The Meeting

**hey guys, this is a fanfic with lots of shit. female!Levi cause there's not many out there. enjoy and happy mother day!.**

* * *

_it was a cold, and dark Sunday. The only lights were the lamp poles that covered the street corners. I was running as fast as i could , trying to lose the two bastards chasing me._

"ACKERMAN! COME BACK HERE!" The tall one yelled. He had blond- short cut hair, huge eye brows and blue eyes. He had a gun in his hand that he in tented to use on me if severed necessary. He is (was) my boss, Erwin Smith. I worked, or use to work , at a strip club/Bar called _Survey Corps_ _. _I've been working there since i was 15. I'm 17 now. I have a small apartment across town; there, i make extra money by selling my body to other people, women and men alike. Ya, funny how shitty my life has gotten, and yet am still here.

"ACKERMAN!" Erwin called again. The reason i'm running now, is because I broke the rules , on account of one of my customers getting to touchy with my innocent friend, Petra. She had golden eyes, peach colored hair and a pretty smile. The first day i stated there, she was the first one to greet me, so we became good friends. Ones that have each others back though think and thin.I don't know how an innocent girl like her, end up at a filthy strip club like this, is beyond me. This old man, probably in his late 30s , walked up to the stage while me and petra were doing our lesbian act and started touching on her legs. She couldn't tell him to stop because of the rules to entertain the customer and let them do as the please. If it was hanji , I'd let it slide. I don't like that bitch no way. But it was my best friend, so i said " Fuck the rules" and kicked that bastard right in his shitty face, sent him flying. The old man called the owner, Erwin, out to teach me a lesson and called my a " Bitchy whore". I was feed up with this shit and this job. I was hurting on the inside and my pride was gone the day i started. The only reason i joined was cause i though I was in love with Erwin. He keep telling me he loved me too, but...I'm starting to doubt him.

" Ackerman!" He called again. I turned down an ally way and ran into a dead end. He was coming closer and my heart started racing. Not because i Loved him, because if he caught me, he would shoot me, so i started climbing the wall that made the dead end. There was a neighborhood on the other side, so I'd be in the clear. As a was about to put my first leg over to wall, Erwin and the old man were running down into ally way, so a quickly pulled my leg over the wall. I looked back to see Erwin and the old man at the wall, staring at me.

"Ackerman! Don't go! Come back to work." Erwin said in his, usually, sweet voice, " I won't hurt you." He was lying through teeth hoping i'd change my mind. as he walked closer to the wall. I looked on the other side of the wall to see a bush. ' _Well that will break my fall...a little ' _I think to myself as i move my left leg over the wall and in an instant, i feel this sharp pain in my left leg, then cold liquid. I look over to see a hole in my leg with blood flowing out. Oww! and it really hurts! Oh God that stings! " OWWW!" I scream out, tears rolling down my face.

" Ackerman, its ok, you can fall in my arms if you want to." Erwin said as he put his gun away, and puts on the most reassuring smile he could ever pull off and said, " I'll catch you, don't worry." It was like looking an angle of darkness as I looked down in disgust at that liar. " I Love you. Please come down-" I cut him off, "LIAR!" I yell. I grip onto my leg, trying to stop the bleeding. "ALL YOU DO IS LIE! YOU NEVER TELL THE DAMM TRUTH! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT YOU DON'T AND I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I let it all out. Not holding back a single word, cause after today I would ether A. Die form blood loss or B. die form that piece of shit shooting me and i hope its A.

" ACKERMAN! Watch your mouth!" Erwin has a serious face now, " Remember who your talking to-" I cut him off again." I DON'T GIVE A FUCK OF WHO I'M TALKING TO! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream back. I start to see a little black, and my venison becomes blurry. I wouldn't hold out much longer, i already lose a lot of blood so i'm basically gonna die in the next few minutes.

" Levi.." He said my name. I don't want him to say my name. He makes it sound disgusting and whoress. " Come down." A silence comes over us for a few, and the old man has left. I hear thunder in the distance and assume its going to ran in the next few minutes, so why not come down.

" Ok.." I grin," I'll come down." I say as i move my position so that my right AND left leg are facing erwin. He smiles and opens his arms to catch me. I tch in disgust as that nasty smile grows on his face. By this time the rain starts pouring down. I grip the wall and sit in silence.

"Come on Levi." He says. " Fall." and as he ordered, I fell, but not to him, oh no, never. I fell backwards on the other side of the wall. I hear him yell "ACKERMAN!" before I blacked out'_Wow...what a pitiful way to die.'_

* * *

Eren's point of view

" Hu?" I stop in my tracts and look over to the ally way i was passing by. " I though i heard something." Curiosity got the best of me so i walked down the ally way looking for the source of the noise. I have to make it quick, because the ran is coming down hard and its getting late. As i got closer to the large finger laying in the bush, i started to make out what it was. It was a person! A girl at that. I can't get a good look at her, cause i notice a large hole on her left leg. It looks like a gun wound. I quicken my past and knee right in front of her and drop my umbrella. I picked her up in my arms. _She's really pretty, i mean_ _really pretty! She's sooo per-_ my though's were cut off by thunder, which told me to get her some medical attention asap! I took off my coat and cover her with it. She is really cold and pal. I brush the lose pieces of hair out of her face.

"So beautiful.." I whisper to myself. I turn and rush off to the closes hospital, which is the on my dad owns, forgetting about my umbrella.

* * *

**Oh god, why can't i finish something before i start a something new *sight* well anyway , i hope you like it. I had this idea and i've already though it all through so stick around. Sorry it was short, next chapter won't. Review and if is sucks ass ( my story) don't or tell me it sucks ass. bye! :) **


	2. look here

**normal point of view from now on. Enjoy!**

**Warning: lots of levi suffering and some joy**

**Btw i have nothing against erwin, its just i don't like him as much.**

* * *

"AW!" Levi's eye's shot open, breathing heavily. As she calmed her breathing, she though _' I-I'm not dead yet?' _. She sat up and looked around the room to find medical monitors and medical stuff. She assumed that she was in a hospital room. _' Did erwin catch me?' _She rubbed a hand through her hair, _' Did he bring me here? '_ She rubbed another one though her hair _'_ Oh_ my god, oh my god Oh My God-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the door knob to her room turn. Her heart stopped. Erwin walked through the door with the doctor.

" Levi.." He said as he walked over to the bed. " I was so worried about you." He sat on the bed." Don't scare me like that again." He smiled. ' _Motherfucker! _' Levi though and tried to move, but felt a sharp pain shoot threw her body, and hissed.

"Oh, don't move. Your leg was badly wounded, so you won't be able to walk for a while." The doctor smiled and closed the door. " Unfortunately, you will have to stay here and recover. You had some other wounds on you, which were infected so we had to take care of that." The doctor sat in the chair at the desk and set down a clipboard.

"Who are you?" Levi asked.

"I'm Grisha Yeager, the owner of this establishment. My son, Eren Yeager, brought you here." Dr. Grisha explain.

" Where is Eren. I need to thank him." Levi said. She though she may as well see her savor's face before she goes back to hell.

"He's in the cafeteria making you something to eat. He should be back up in a few." Dr. Grisha stood up." Mr. Smith, why don't you come with me to discus the payment." He moved towards the door. He opened the door. " Shall we?" Erwin stood up off the bed, but before leaving , he kissed Levi on her forehead. Levi jumped back and tried to wipe the kiss off her forehead. " Filthy bastred." She muttered to herself. Erwin heard her and tched.

As Grisha and Erwin walked down the hallway, they passed by eren, but didn't stop to chat. Erwin and Eren caught a glance of each other. Grisha stopped eren to talk to Mr. Smith.

"oh, eren. This Mr. smith. The father of the girl you brought in." Grisha bluntly stated. Eren looked Erwin up and down. Something didn't fell right about him being her father. Eren was in college at the time and they where talking about genes and traits that parents off-springs could have and not have in his science class. They learned that the child would get genes from both father AND Mother, not just the mother. So eren had to look in to that later, but for now, he wouldn't question it.

"Hi, i'm eren. " He said. Erwin nodded. Eren couldn't shake his hand because of the food he was carrying. Erwin and eren just stared at each other for a while, till eren broke the silence." I have to get this to your _daughter _now, so..." Eren put his head down and started moving away. " Oh, ok. Tell her i'll be back later." Erwin waved to eren a he walked off. " Yes sir" He called back. _' Good Kid_' Erwin though. He continued to follow Mr. Grisha to his office to discuss Levi's fate.

With Eren, He made it to Levi's room. He knocked on her door. "Hey, can i come in?" Eren called to her, and then heard a soft " whatever." reply. He walked in and saw the beauty he brought in last night. Levi's eyes widen. Blue- gray icy one's meet Blue-green ocean like ones. She was mesmerized by the way Eren's skin looked soft and smooth. He didn't have that much of muscle, but he could still hold his own in a fight. His messy brown hair went so well with his couldn't take her eyes off of him. Eren stared back, admiring her beauty. Eren smiled at her which caused for Her to blush.

" Hi, I'll be your doctor while you stay here. My name is Eren, but you can call me Dr. Yeager or whatever." Eren rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. The tray he was holding was about to fall but he caught it in time. Levi held back the urge to laugh at him, instead, she just ' huff'ed. He felt stupid, so he walked over and handed levi her food. She just gave a soft ' thank you' and started eating. Eren took the chair from the desk and pulled it over to Levi's bed. He sat in it backwards.

"I would like to thank you for saving me." Levi said out of the blow.

"Oh...um, no problem.." Eren nervously smiled.

"So...what's your name?" Eren asked in the silence. " Levi." She swallowed the food in her mouth. " Levi ackerman." She turned to him. "Well...how old are you?" Eren Leaned on the chair. " I'm 17. i'll be 18 this year." Levi replied then returned to eating. " Oh, so your in high school." " No, I dropped out of high school at the end of the 9 grade. i got a job, so i don't have time for school." Levi stated as she swallowed. Eren put his head down." Oh...well...whens your birthday?" " Don't you already know that? Your a doctor, you have my fills, so you should know." Levi said. "Oh, sorry..." Eren put his head down.

"So...do you watch TV?"

" Not really, but , yes, i do sometimes."

"Whats your favorite show?"

" Don't have one." Levi put more food in her mouth.

"Do you like video games?" Levi's face brighten, turned to him so quick, you think she should of snapped her neck.

"I LOVE video games! I play them every chance i get, but erwin says there a waste of time and that i should focus on work..." Levi's face darken at the mention of Erwin's name. She notice that eren had this scared expression on his face, so she calmed herself." But to be frank, i don't play video games that much." Her face turned back into that unreadable expression again. After asking her some more questions, he found out she liked alot of things he liked, but couldn't enjoy them because of her so called _father_.

They talked some more till Levi finished her food and sat her tray on the tablet next to her bed. Eren stood up. " Let me just go take these back to the cafeteria, then i'll be back." as he reached for the tray, him's phone buzzed. He checked it.

**Connie : THE NEW EP OF FAIRYTALE WAS JUST RELESEED! **

Eren's eyes widen. "Cool! I've been waiting all week for this!" Eren pumped his hands in the air and smiled big.

"For what?" Levi's curiosity compelled her to ask.

"This anime called Fairytail 's new episode just came out!" Eren smiled.

"Fairytail!? Which episode are they on?" Levi asked excitedly.

"You watch anime too?!" Eren forgot about the empty food tray and sat back in his chair.

"Ya! I use to watch it all the time with my mom, but now, not as much as i use to. I'm only on season 3. I'm really behind." levi answered. Eren chuckled.

"Ya ya i know, i just don't have the internet and not enough free time to watch it." Levi explain." I would like to watch more of it. My favorite character is Gray fulbuster."

"Hey! That's my favorite too!" Eren felt really happy for some reason. "But i like the main character to, but gray is so .Cool~" He dragged out the 'cool' and did like he was blowing cool air at levi's face. She laughed a little at the joke. Eren felt a big smile coming on and some funny felling in his stomach. Then it hit him.

"Hey! What if me and my friend connie, come and visit you tomorrow so we can all watch the new episode of Fairytail and the ones you haven't seen."

"Ya, that would be great!" She jumped up in joy but was shot down by the sharp pain that her leg gave her. " shit..." She hissed to herself.

"Oh, sorry. Let me go put this in the kitchen, then i'll be back with some pain killer, alright?" Eren said as he picked up the tray. Levi nodded in agreement. eren started making his way out of the room. On his way out, he passed Erwin and His father. He said a 'hello' and then continued on to the cafeteria.

"Levi, Mr. Yeager said ya'll have to be here for a few weeks so they can watch over you and make sure your ok, alright. After that i will immaterially come and get you." Erwin smiled and rubbed levi's head. Levi moved his hand away.

"Hey, im back with the pain killer. It will help with some of the pain." Eren said as he walked back into the room with a pill bottle and a cup of apple juice. He walked passed his dad and erwin and sat the juice and pill bottle on the table next to her bed. " You like apple juice?" He asked as he opened the pill bottle and took out two pills.

"Ya i like it." Levi said with a little smile. ' _No you don't, you hate it when i give it to you ' _Erwin though as he glared at levi as she took the pills and drank the juice.

"Are you sure you should be letting him give that to her? Is it safe?" Erwin asked Mr. Grisha as him and he walked out of the room, headed for the elevator.

"Yes, i trust my son and his medical judgment. He will take good care of your daughter. He's been helping out here since he was 6." Grisha walked in the elevator as Erwin followed. He pressed the " 1 " button.

"And he still helps out to this day hu?" Erwin chuckles.

"Um, not quite. He started working here when he turned 15." Erwin's eyes widen in awe. The elevator came to there stop.

"How old is he now?" Erwin said as he followed grisha out of the elevator to the main door of the hospital.

"He's 20. He's in his seconded year of college. He's very smart. _Very_." Grisha put meaning on _very_ cause he knew something was up with the hold " father daughter thing" and he knew eren knew something was up. An another question came to mine. Erwin was walking out the door when grisha stopped him." oh, and Mr. smith?" erwin turned around.

"Yes?" Erwin was curious to what he wanted. He checked his watch. ' _Its getting late. The club will open soon.' _

" Just how did your daughter get injured?" Grisha asked with a serious voice. Erwin paused. He was thinking about what what to tell him. As he was about to give him an answer, a young man with freckles ran into him.

" Oh my!, sorry, sorry i'm really sorry!" The boy stood up and dusted of Erwin.

" No, its fine." Erwin smiled.

"Mr. Bodt." Grisha stepped up to the young man. "What are you doing here?" He checked his watch. "Your shift doesn't start till 8: 30. Its 8:06."

"Ya, i know, but Eren told me to get here to tell me about the new patient we got and how i should take care of her." Marco explain. " And he sounded really excited about to, so a got here as soon as i could." As marco finished, erwin scolded at the though of eren taking or changing Levi. It was pointless. Levi was his already.

"Well, i won't keep you. Go ahead." Grisha moved so marco could pass by. Erwin used this opportunity to leave before the question came up again. Grisha turned back around to ask the question again but, erwin was gone. Grisha tched and walked over to his car to leave. His son had his own car so he's be fine.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hey Eren, where are you going in such a hurry?" Mikasa asked as she stood out side his's car.

"Connie and I are going up to my job to watch anime with the new patience we got. She's pretty, like you." Eren said with a smiled. ' _Now that i think about it...you to look almost a like '_ Eren though.

"Oh really, whats her name?" Mikasa asked as she took her bag out of his car.

" Levi Ackerman." Mikasa paused and dropped her bag at the sound of her name. " Um...Mikasa? are you ok?" Eren asked worriedly. She didn't respond. She stood there in shocked. " Mikasa? mikasa? Mikasa!" Eren called her name. The last time he called her, she turned to him.

"Take me to her." She replied.

"What?" Eren asked.

"Take me to her NOW!" She yelled. Eren jumped at his (adopted) sister's yelling.

"O-oh ok, but first we have to get connie." Eren stated. She picked up all her stuff off the floor and jumped in the back of the car. No questions asked. Eren only wondered what was going on with her. ' _Did she know Levi? ' _Eren though ' _Its there something about mikasa's past i don't know? _' All eren could do, was wonder and wait.

* * *

** How was that for a chapter, eh? bad i know. so anyway, guest why mikasa wants to see Levi so bad? I'm not telling, but first person to do it ...um...hu? I don't know? Ya? well reveiw and if my story is bad, don't!**


End file.
